


Konoha General Hospital

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sasuke is a grumpy teen, Should be doing homework, Sorry this will be very OC centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts, Volunteer Groups, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: [WARNING!!! VERY OC CENTRIC] Here's a story about various individuals who are all connected by the same hospital. Some have come here from accidents, some from illnesses that can be cured and others that are fatal. Life and death are all around and coping is not always the easiest thing to do. When Jennifer "Jen" Mira was on her way to a volleyball tournament with her team a major bus accident brings her, her friends and the guy she likes to Konoha's top hospital for their injuries. Jen escapes major injury while the guy she likes does not, as she comes to visit him everyday she meets others in the hospital as well some whom she never thought she'd run into for better or worse. [way too many ocs and characters to list]





	1. A Storm in the Night, and an Encounter of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkLady417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and her friends travel to Konoha's Public Highschool one rainy day, unfortunately things don't go as planned.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Blood, implied death and serious injuries.

Tears from the Sky: I’ll Tell you I love you  
Waiting, it’s one of hardest things a human can do. The anticipation is enough for anyone‘s heart to race, their breathing to hasten, and their body to tense up without much time passing by. The ticking clocks don’t help the time to pass by any better, and they didn’t allow for any relief for sixteen year old Junko Mira. She was sitting in the emergency ward of Konoha General Hospital, bruised and still wearing the sports warm-up, which was tattered and wet. Soaked with rain and tears, that for Junko, could not help but fall from her face. Clutching the sports warm-up jacket close to her chest. Trying to feel the warmth of the person who previously wore it, and up until not too long ago was at her side. Junko quivered a little still shaking from the cold chill that seemed to accompany her wearing the wet jacket and from the thought of one it belonged to dying. She involuntarily shivered again just starting to cry more tears. It was an accident, nothing more than that, but despite all of this and knowing there was no way to change the past, she wished she could have been in her position instead the one he was in now. She sat still on the bench recalling the events that happened earlier that day.  
She and a few of her friends, the only ones she could truly call friends, were all practicing before their big game that night, it was against one of the best teams in the area, the Konoha Striker Volleyball team. None of them were worried about it at all, not that they were ever really anxious or worried, they were all pumped up for the rematch of the season.  
"This time we'll show them who the boss is. Right Mira-san!" One of Junko’s team members said looking at her with eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement and spirit.  
"You bet. We'll beat the hell out of them especially with Junko-chan on our team.” Another girl said excitement in her voice while she was holding on to Junko’s shoulders, obviously trying to appear the same height as Junko, as Junko was the tallest.  
"I'm not as good as you two think I am." Junko laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed by all of the praise she was getting.  
"Aww don't say that Mira-san, Ren-kun might hear you" Junko immediately turning a bright shade a red, as the name was said to her.  
Ren, unknown only the one in question was Junko’s crush and love interest. He was in the same school as Junko from as far back as she could remember. He was one of the few people who stood up for her and protected her when she was younger from those who would bully her for her social status. Her family was that of 'nobles' even by the current standards of modern time, being very wealthy and expecting her to take over the family business when her twin brother refused to do so at a young age. Ren was someone who always stayed by her side, and was someone she cared deeply for, but to an extent even Junko didn't know how to understand. Although she somewhat knew her own feelings, she didn't know the feelings of Ren in return. He, in general, was quite secretive about anyone he liked. He would always avoid the topic if he could, especially when Junko brought it up. To Junko this was very confusing, especially since he retained his formality with her even though they knew each other for so long, never hearing anything but ‘Junko-san’ from him.  
"Could you not bring up Ren-kun." Junko nervously fidgeted a little as the boy’s volleyball team came in.  
A tall, slim, tan figure came in trying to fix a pair of goggles on his face. Special prescription goggles that Ren was required to wear for sports, something that all of the team members would tease since Ren would get overly embarrassed for having to wear them after his glasses broke the last time they played against Konoha High. Ren was slightly nearsighted and needed glasses, contacts, or prescription goggles for everything from seeing the blackboard in class to sports activities. He was teased for it by everyone for it though since his eyesight didn’t seem that bad at all but he was still told to wear the corrective lenses regardless.  
The boys by then were joking around before being lectured by their coach to start practicing before the big game. After all according to their coach there was always time to practice, always. Junko sighed as her and her friends joined the girl’s team over on the other side of their gymnasium before the busses would arrive.  
“G-good luck Ren-kun!” Junko yelled across the gym to a blushing Ren, internally blushing herself.  
‘Too bad these feelings are just one sided…’ Junko thought to herself, just staring aimlessly across the volleyball court.  
“Junko-chan look out!” Junko heard her friend say before seeing a blur of something hitting her, and then passing out for a moment.  
As Junko felt a little dizzy as she opened her eyes from the momentary darkness that she was in. Looking up she saw three blurred out images of people around her, her hand reaching for her head, feeling a small bump most likely from the ball colliding with her.  
“Thank goodness you’re alright Mira-san” The tall lean figure of her auburn haired friend said looking at Junko with big green eyes.  
“D-Dani-chan?” Junko blinking a bit, before blushing, realizing there was a pair of arms around her.  
“R-Ren-kun?” Junko said, her voice reaching another octave from the surprise.  
“Uhh Junko-san.. I’m glad you’re alright I saw the ball hit you, and then when you didn’t get up right away I got worried.” Ren saying quietly, averting his eyes away from her as he talks before removing his arms from around her. “Sorry about that…”  
“It’s fine…” Junko still blushing, just looking at the ground for a moment before looking at Ren, and then getting up.  
“Woah hold on there girl.” Junko’s arm was grabbed by her shorter companion whose face was now being covered on one side by strands of maroon hair that fell out of place; the clips that were keeping it in place now loose from the practice.  
“Taylor-chan I’m fine really.”Junko forcing a smile as Ren returned to his side of the gymnasium, being teased once again by his teammates for saving the ‘princess’ like a ‘knight in shining armor’ but without all of the glory.  
“Come on that’s a load of bull. Hey how about after practice you…”Dani whispering something into Junko ear, in which Junko gave a nervous glance back at the girl.  
“That wouldn’t work. He doesn’t talk about that stuff so I don’t it can work like that” Junko just sitting down on the bench with the two girls.  
“Well you never know unless you try” Taylor shrugged and then gave a mischievous glance. “Besides act now before Ren-kun gets any more fan girls. One of them might just take him away.”  
Junko looked at both of them before puffing out her cheeks. Just returning to the practice as the coach decided to increase the practice time but fifteen minutes since the busses were running late due to the pouring rain. As practice continued Junko wished that it would last longer and longer, trying to avoid having to speak with Ren until after the games were over with for the day.  
“Alright that’s a good warm-up from all of you. Now everyone should go and rest the busses will be arriving shortly.” The coach said enthusiastically.  
“Hey Junko-san are you feeling better now?” Ren walking up to her wiping off his goggles with the towel that was hanging around his neck, his face already soaked with sweat.  
“Uhh yes… but I have something to ask you Ren-kun…”Junko saying nervously, playing with a strand of her blonde hair.  
“Sure what is it Junko-san?” Ren looking at her wondering how concerned he should be, noticing her nervousness.  
“Could you sit will me on the bus ride to the game today?” Junko looking up at him sweetly, trying not to look nervous as she looks him in the eyes.  
“Uhh sure why not” Ren feeling a blush grow on his face.”I-If that’s alright with Junko-san that is…”  
“Yes I really would like that Ren-kun.”Junko smiling at him before leaving to where she left her bag, grabbing it, and looking for her warm-up jacket that should be inside.  
“Alright everyone the busses are here please grab your things and go in an orderly manner on to the busses.” The coach said grabbing the first aid kit and his clipboard before walking outside.  
“Hey Junko are you ready to go?” Dani said hovering over her friend looking anxious to leave.  
“Umm well… I can’t find my jacket…” Junko searching her bag frantically, trying to think where she left it last. “I must have left it at home today…”  
“Well I guess it no helping it.” Dani sighed heavily. “Here you can…”  
“You can borrow mine if you want…” Ren handing his jacket to Junko before Dani could even take hers off. “I mean if you’re okay with that Junko-san.”  
“She accepts now let’s go you love birds plus Dani” Taylor pushing the jacket into Junko’s hands and swiftly turned the three people in question around nudging them toward the doors leading out of the gymnasium.  
Blushing at the comment both Junko and Ren walked toward the busses glancing at each other one in a while, not noticing the blushes that each of them seemed to have covering their faces. As the approached the busses, Taylor and Dani walked on to the first bus while the two of them climbed into the second bus. Both of the girls giving thumbs up to Junko grinning before they were finally out of Junko’s sight as she sat down next to Ren near the front of the bus. The rain already had soaked through the large jacket and through most of Ren’s uniform.  
“Are you cold Junko-san?” Ren nervously wrapping an arm around her nervously before she could have a proper response time.  
“Oh thank you.”Junko just saying back thinking quietly to herself “Is that all I can say? Thank you, I sound like a nervous little child… But Ren-kun is sitting next to me, just like a…”  
“Umm Junko-san I have an important question for you…” Ren saying to her, a visible blush on his face, seeming to increase as the rain pounded against the glass of the bus.  
“What is it Ren-kun” Junko feeling her cheeks heat up, her face feeling warm.  
“Junko would you like to be…”  
Then suddenly everything seemed to be blurred. The sound of skidding, rain, the cracking of broken glass, and the sounds of people crying in pain. He tried to open up her eyes, wondering what happened, and what Ren was asking her. Her head was stirring; she obviously hit her head enough to cause a bump that would last a week or so. After a moment or two longer, which seemed like an eternity to Junko, she managed to concentrate and open up her eyes. Looking around she starred in horror of the remains of the bus and the limp bodies of her teammates. She felt her heart race, a sudden burst of adrenaline in her system as she tried to move and go help them, but felt like she was being weighed down. As she turned her head, her neck feeling bruised and burned, at what could possibly be keeping her pinned down.  
When looking back, she felt like her heart had just stopped beating, the person of her affections lying on top of her, holding her protectively looking like he was in pain. Blood dripping down his face and most likely elsewhere on his body. Jen felt her body shake, just screaming in horror, loud enough to catch the attention of the paramedics that were on the scene who rushed over to her and the almost lifeless body of the boy she loved. All of them just speaking terminology that Junko could not catch anything of what they said just feeling like her mind went blank; soon enough she found herself walking with one of the of paramedics to one of the nearby ambulances for her own treatment. Though the time she was pinned and how that happened was all a blur to her, too shocked to still process what happened.  
She heard the paramedics asking her questions, but could not respond to any of them, their voices seemed to be jumbled as her head started to hurt in pain again. Just shaking and holding her jacket close to her as they moved her on to the next ambulance that was leaving.  
Before Junko could even blink, it seemed as if she was already being examined by a nurse, Junko was sitting on a bed in the emergency ward with other members of the team also there. Some of them with injuries far worse than her, looking like the patients from some hospital drama but in much worse condition. Her sapphire eyes seemed hazed over as she glanced at all of the activity around her.  
“Miss Mira.. Miss Mira… can you look this way?” The nurse patching Junko up still finishing stitching up some lacerations and applying ointment to it.  
“Who are you?” Junko said back to the nurse almost monotonously. “Where am I?”  
“Miss Mira you were in an accident and were transferred to the hospital. You told the paramedics your name on the way here. You also seem to have a lot of bruising and a small concussion, I advise you to rest until your family gets here.” The nurse saying in quite a professional manner, but somewhat empty as if saying it for the hundredth time that day.  
“No… I want to see him… I want to see Ren-kun. Where’s Ren Mizaki?” Junko looking at the nurse pleading desperately, life starting to return to her eyes as tears fell down her face. “Please I can’t rest until I see Ren-kun!”  
“I’m sorry but I don’t know who you’re talking about Miss Mira, now please relax or we will have to sedate you.” The nurse tried to touch Junko’s shoulder in a motion to lay her down on the bed, but getting pushed away by Junko almost immediately.  
“No…” Junko getting off of the bed and sprinting out of there, her muscles aching terribly, her breath short as she tried to escape to the nearest nurse’s station in the emergency ward.  
“Excuse me miss are you a patient here, you must not be out of bed. Miss...” The nurse at the station saying concerned looking at Junko with worried eyes.  
“I need to know if someone I know is here. Please…”Junko saying weakly, her whole body aching, just breathing heavier than before and looking at the nurse with pitying eyes. “Please I need to know where he is…”  
“Umm I’m sorry Miss but we just got a lot of people here and….”  
“And what!?” Junko felt herself hurt when she yelled, the anger seemed to slip out with her noticing, scaring the nurse somewhat.  
“I’m sorry Miss but there are a lot of patients coming in now from that bus accident, your friend could be in any of our Operating rooms or anywhere in this ward right now.” A different nurse walking up to Junko grabbing Junko’s wrist. “Now let’s get you to bed…”  
“No!” Junko tried to pull away, wincing in pain crying.  
“What’s all of the commotion?” A voluptuous woman walking in wearing a doctor's coat, and thin glasses walked in, her light blonde hair tied into two parts that seemed to flow as she walked in.  
“Director Tsunade-sama” The nurses just stared at her a little afraid. “We were just trying to get this young woman back where she needed to be.  
“Well I appreciate it if you didn’t hurt our patients especially those who are obviously not in the right state of mind.” Tsunade’s brown eyes deemed a death glare toward both of the nurses, which made the one holding Junko release her grip.  
“Now both of you back to work!” Tsunade yelled before grabbing Junko’s shoulder. “And you are coming with me.” Tsunade guiding her to a small office space nearby.  
“I need to see him.”Junko choking, the tears making it harder to see. “Please I’ll do what you say but please just let me find out where he is. I need to make sure he’ll be alright!”  
Tsunade looked at her for a moment and sighed heavily, “I must be a sucker for kids, alright I’ll see if we can find him.” Tsunade began moving the mouse on the computer, causing the screen to light up.  
“His name is… Mizaki, Ren right?” Tsunade looked at Junko, her eyebrows furrowing. “I’m afraid you can't see him right now kid.”  
“I’m Mira, Junko and why can’t I?” Junko looked up at her feeling like she was betrayed emotionally.  
“You can’t see him because he’s in critical surgery, both of his femurs are broken and he’s suffering from serious blood loss.” Tsunade paused waiting for a reaction, but then deciding to say before there was time for one. “I’m only telling you this because I assume he’s your boyfriend.”  
“Well he’s…”Junko coughing tears streaming down her face.  
“You can see him when he gets out, but until then please rest. I’ll have someone escort you back to where you were before.” Tsunade getting up from behind the desk. “Please rest Miss Mira, I’m sure your Ren-kun will be waiting for you.”  
“Thank you” Junko saying quietly, sitting there silently as an aid came in soon enough to bring her to a bed to rest.  
Junko sat on the bed just looking at the sheets, feeling like she was being swallowed by darkness. She wept for what seemed like hours, until she went into a slumber exhausted from everything around her.  
As the rain continued to pour, banging against the glass of the hospital, echoing what seemed to be the cries of others, Tsunade looked out to this from her office. An uneasy look upon her face as lying was the most difficult thing for her to do as a doctor. For her lying seemed to be her bad luck charm, making anything that she lied about to not come true. As she turned her attention from the dark skies to the dark room that was her office she opened up her desk drawer, revealing a bottle of sake and a couple of glasses.  
“Want a drink Orochimaru?” Tsunade holding up the bottle just looking at him, her face looking exhausted.  
“It’s wrong to drink on the job Miss Director.” The pale man walking in, his long black hair being untied by him as he spoke and snake-like eyes looking at the woman.  
“Don’t give me that look” Tsunade glared at the man handing him his glass before pouring her own.  
“What look? I was just thinking about how the rain and you don’t seem to get along well. Especially when lovers are involved…” Orochimaru saying slyly, drinking a sip from his glass.  
“Keep it up Orochimaru and you will be fired from here soon enough” Tsunade said shortly, just downing her entire glass almost instantly.  
“Alright I won’t say any more… but I do hope things turn out better for that girl the nurses were all talking about than it did for you in regards to both your former lover and for your younger brother.” Orochimaru finished his glass, placing it on the table before leaving the room quite satisfied.  
“For once I hope you're right…” Tsunade said quietly, looking out to the dark skies once more before drinking another glass, her night seemed to be too long for her.

Days flow by without realization,  
A caged bird looking out to his friends,  
Wondering if he will be free again  
Or if he will die before that freedom comes.  
~The Sorrowful Dog  
~Chapter 1 End~


	2. The 3 hard words to say and my First precious kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the accident Jen finds herself back at the hospital to visit her friend Ren Misaki. On the way to see him Jen finds herself lost in the hospital and gets helped by an interesting child, on the way to see Ren she wonders what she should say to him.

Chapter 2: My Dearest  
Five rooms from the left on the sixth floor, or six rooms from the right on the fourth floor the directions ran through a young blonde teenager as she walked down the halls of Konoha General Hospital. It has been one month since Junko Mira and her friends from Tsuki High-school were in a bad bussing accident: leaving many members in critical condition and in a few cases the deaths of her fellow students. The last month had been their so called “recovery time” as all of the people in the accident were given a special break from classes without penalty to recover. Even her two friends Taylor and Dani weren’t left without some kind of injury, thankfully nothing that really could threaten their lives. Junko’s various bruises and scratches were just childish things compared to even Taylor’s leg injury and Dani’s broken arm. As both of them complained about their injuries but complained even more that she had yet to see Ren. The same Ren who protected her in the accident was to be confined to a bed for at least the next 6 months with physical therapy only happening somewhat early down the road if he rested properly.  
“Come on Junko get a hold of yourself you need to go find Ren so you can tell him…” Junko muttered under her breath not realizing the hallway she was walking into and what ward she would be in.  
She continued down the hall until she stumbled into someone. Not realizing who she was about to meet. Just rubbing her bottom, feeling sore from colliding with the floor and the mysterious person or object that she bumped into just a moment ago.  
“Hey watch where you are going in this ward will ya?” The hoarse and somewhat high pitched voice yelled back.  
Junko looked up to see a child, possibly a teenager who looked quite pale with androgynous figure which was obscured more by them having long dark blue hair, longer than even Junko’s, and blue eyes that seemed to be shifting between shades and hues of blue as the light reflected off of them, a truly pretty person. But what Junko did not notice was that not only was this child a patient, from the baby blue hospital gown that they were wearing, and that this teen was staring at Junko from head to toe. Noticing everything that showed on Junko in her dark blue sundress that accentuated her sixteen year old figure, and as jokingly stated by her friends her chest was heavily accentuated more than it usually was.  
“Oh I’m so sorry I was so distracted I didn’t realize where I was going.” Junko said panicked, looking at the teen hoping they didn't injure them and while doing so noticed clearly how they looked.  
Mesmerized by the teen’s appearance Junko thought silently to herself ‘Wow she’s a really pretty girl. Wait… is that a hospital gown? The poor thing must be a patient here...’  
“So what’s your name gorgeous?” The teen moved closer to Junko, long loose strands of hair moving as the teen moved, attempting to sound seductive to the older girl; but failing to do so with their voice squeaking every so often.  
“It’s Mira, Junko. So what’s your name?” Junko smiled politely, trying to ignore the looks the teen was giving her, thinking quietly ‘Oh my Kami-sama is she flirting with me!? Is she a lesbian perhaps? Or maybe bi? I feel bad about knocking her down but I don’t want her to get the wrong idea...’  
“My name is Shiro but you can call me Shiro-sama.” Shiro said back, crawling closer to Junko, no one stopping the two of them from sitting on the cold tiled floor; just from the lack of staff in the current area.  
“I know it’s sudden but maybe we could get to know each other a little better Junko-chan~” Shiro’s voice was sing song in nature as they hummed happily at their own thoughts.  
“Listen Shiro-chan you seem like a very cute girl and I’m sure that you will find another boy or maybe even a girl who will like you but I just don’t swing that way….” Junko just pushing Shiro back a little, noticing a minute later that the ‘girl’ in front of her was obviously pissed off. “Umm is something wrong Shiro-chan?”  
“Excuse me what did just call me?” Shiro’s seductive look turned into a menacing glare, smile twitching as if looking to restrain their anger but then coming out as full rage. “For your information I am one hundred percent male!” Shiro glared and started to unbutton the shirt.  
“Come on you don’t have to lie to me. I mean… you’re a boy…” Junko just staring at the obviously flat chested boy in front of her who was still fuming mad at him.  
‘For a hot blonde babe with a big chest you are just fitting the whole American view of a dumb blonde aren’t you?’ Shiro thought to himself obviously still ticked at the girl, even though he was very attracted to the older girl.  
“So you’re a boy… alright then so where am I Shiro-kun?” Junko pushing him off completely before standing up, picking up the tote bag that she had been carrying for a long time, and fixed her dress to fit her better.  
“So you’re going to brush off the fact that I just got pushed down by you twice, the fact that you called me a girl, said you don’t swing that way so I assume you thought I was a lesbian or something, and the fact that you had no idea where you are going when all of this started and now you ask that question!!!? What makes you think I want to answer that without a price?”  
Shiro’s tone turned sadistic just getting up and looking up at the older girl who towered over him in both the fact that she was currently wearing heels and was naturally taller than his immature body. He just glared intensely at her before grinning more sadistically and walking in the opposite direction down the hall, which prompted Junko to follow; for even if she didn’t like it, he was currently her guide in this ward.  
“Hey where do you think you’re going Shiro-kun I need some help here!!!” Junko fumed and started to run after the younger boy who seemed to be ignoring her now, just humming some song quite loudly in the vacant halls.  
“I said where do you think you’re going Shiro? I really need to go see someone! They’re expecting me to be there soon...” Junko just sounded frustrated, not liking the sudden change of attitude Shiro kept giving her.  
“I’m going back to my room. I don’t know where you are going. I mean if you asked I guess I could bring you to the main nurses’ station on the second floor but I want something in return for my gratitude...” Shiro just shrugged looking like he didn't care what she decides.  
“What would you want anyway?” Junko looked at Shiro suspiciously, not liking or wanting to go along with whatever he was planning.  
“A kiss on the lips, that’s not too big of a price huh?” Shiro smirked obviously looking like he was going to get what he wanted.  
“Huh? What!!!!!!” Junko almost screamed in surprise, not expecting that kind of request from such a young teen like Shiro.  
“What’s wrong it’s just a kiss. A girl like you probably gives them away.” Shiro said nonchalantly, not knowing whether or not Junko actually had any experience in that field.  
“G-go ..rew..yourself.. werp” Junko mumbled under her breath.  
“What did you say?” Shiro turned around not hearing her clearly. “I didn’t hear that could you say it a bit louder?”  
“I said…”Junko took in a deep breath “Go screw yourself twerp!” Junko slapping the boy across the face without a second thought; then red from embarrassment she began stomping down another hallway, infuriated by him all too much to care where she was going.  
In truth Junko had never kissed any boy on the cheek, let alone their lips besides that of her brother and other relatives, but no boy she was actually attracted to physically or emotionally. And she only wanted to kiss one boy right now and that really wasn’t Shiro it was actually Ren. She came there today to tell him how happy she was that he was alive and that she loved him and hoped he could return the same feelings for her. Of course this was hard for her to think about especially after all that had happened, she didn’t want to be heartbroken at the end of it.  
Junko then stopped from her furious walk, just lost yet again but at least this time she heard the television of someone not too far away from where she was. If she could find the room with the television on she could surely get the person in that room to help her find her way to the nurses’ station. Within a few minutes of walking down the clean tiled floors, Junko found herself in front of a patient’s room. It appeared to be a V.I.P. room from the looks of it and thankfully was open. Hesitating for just a moment Jen opened up the door and walked in, without even first looking at the nameplate of whose room it was.  
“Excuse me I know this is sudden but could you please guide me to the main nurses’ station I’m lost.” Junk bowed immediately once entering the room unaware who the person watching television on their bed was and how they would respond.  
“Nice to see you again Junko-chan did you reconsider that kiss or are you going to slap me again?” Shiro started snickering a little with a large smirk on his face.  
‘No way. What the hell!? What’s with my luck today!? Does the god of luck hate me today!’ Junko said loudly in her mind just standing up straight; face twitching as she looked over at the same boy she stomped away from not too long ago.  
“I see you found my room, are you sure you don’t want me?” Shiro just smirked some more relishing in Junko’s expressions while finishing off some chips from a bag, before crumpling it up loudly and tossing it in the trash next to her.  
“Shiro stop playing around I’m already late enough as it is! And I can’t believe I’m lost in this stupid hospital! It’s so horrible that I feel even worse with all of your immature remarks as well!” Junko started to cry, so overwhelmed and frustrated with her entire situation.  
“Umm… uhhh… umm… I’ll take you wherever you want to just uh... umm… Stop crying!” Shiro said to her, panicking for a reason that Junko was unaware of. “Please just stop crying and I’ll bring you to whomever you’re trying to get to!”  
“Huh?” Junko sniffling and wiping the tears from her face, seeing Shiro halfway off of his bed looking like he was trying to get away from some wild animal coming to attack him. “Fine but take me to that nurses’ station now!”  
“Right away...” Shiro sped up just sweating and walking quickly by her, slippers on his feet sliding across the floor loudly.  
The two of them walked through the halls for a few minutes, walking by one of the busier sections of that floor that Junko had not noticed before, filled with more teenagers and younger kids talking and playing around happily despite being in such a grim environment. The two then stopped in front of an elevator and walked inside it pressing the button for the second floor as they were on the sixth floor of the hospital, something Jen didn’t notice she wandered to through her entire trip. After a brief chat with a few girls, that Shiro apparently “had” to flirt with, Junko pushed him away so that they could finally make it to their destination, a long lasted one for the latter.  
“Excuse me? Could you help me find a room please?” Junko said sweetly at the nurses’ station with Shiro just waiting next to her, although his purpose for being with her was completed, or by Junko’s standards it was, so him still waiting baffled her.  
“Oh yes what can I help you with?” A young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with short brown hair and wearing scrubs with long sleeves turned to Junko smiling. “I’m Shizune the Head Nurse here.”  
“Shizune-sensei could you please help me locate the room of Misaki, Ren? I really need to see him and I’ve been wandering around here for a very long time. Especially with this punk...” Junko pointed and looked in the direction of where Shiro was supposed to be, but suddenly disappeared out of nowhere; making Junko's turn red in embarrassment.  
“Ummm yes… hold on one moment and I’ll get you his room number, and also please sign in on the visitor register.” Shizune handed the binder to Junko while she typed on the computer and searched for the name. “Here it is...room 314, that’s in the East Wing of the floor right above us.”  
“Really it was that close?” Junko handed her back the binder and looked very happy, for once it felt like her luck was turning around for the better, especially since her pest was now nowhere in sight.  
However Junko didn’t let this happiness distract her this time after all if that happened again she might land back where she was on Shiro’s floor and have him continue to make various remarks and innuendos, which weren’t on her schedule that day. So taking the elevator up to the third floor, Junko walked down the hall of the East Wing, and slowly counted the room numbers. Three-ten, three-eleven, three-twelve, three-thirteen, and finally as she stood in front of the next door the top nameplate read Misaki, Ren.  
‘Okay this is it Junko, Ren is right in this room.” Junko knocked on the door, waiting for an answer ‘I hope he’s not asleep or anything’  
“Come in the door’s open” The voice said from beyond the door sounding a little strained.  
“Ren-kun it’s so nice to see you.” Junko said walking in just smiling, while Ren was preoccupied with trying fix himself in bed.  
“J-Junko-ch-san! I didn’t expect you to come!” Ren just saying quite surprised, a large red blush forming on his face. ‘I can’t believe Junko would come and visit me. Especially after that terrible event...’  
“Ren there is something I want to tell you.” Junko decided to get straight to the point; she couldn’t avoid it any longer. “Ren I lo-”  
“Hey you still owe me a kiss!” A voice yelled into the room, as the teenager that Jen thought she lost was in the doorway behind her. “And you better hurry with it that damn Head Nurse nearly caught me being here.”  
“Junko-san who is that?” Ren pulled the curtains aside as best as possible so he could get a better view of who was coming into his room, and who was laying claim that Jen owed them a kiss.  
“Sh-shiro! I thought my day was getting better! What are you doing here?” Junko said frustrated, wanting the twerp to leave her alone for good.   
“I’m here to get my kiss from you. Remember in exchange for bringing you to where you needed to go. Besides that Head Nurse is annoying and I’ve been trying to avoid her all day. Now about that kiss...” Shiro got on his toes trying to move closer to Junko’s face.  
“Shiro get out of here! Can’t you see I’m busy!” Junko hissed at the younger boy, hoping he'd get the message to buzz off.  
“Wh-who are you!?” Ren yelled at the blue haired teen. “You can’t go demanding things like that from Junko-san! She shouldn’t have to owe you for something like that!”  
“I’m Shiro, but who are you to Junko-chan anyway Ren?” Shiro just smirked at the older teen, obviously not feeling threatened by Ren at all. “What are you going to do walk over here and pummel me?”  
“She’s my girlfriend!” Ren just yelled at him, much to both Junko’s and Shiro’s surprise. “So back off! Her kisses only belong to me!” Ren blushed red, soundhound my confident but not looking like it at all.  
“Oh is that so? Fine by me but…” Shiro quickly pecked Junko on the lips while she was stunned blushing red, but wasn’t quick enough to avoid what would be coming next.  
“You twerp!” Junko punched Shiro on the head, still clenching her fist afterward. “How dare you kiss me like that when I told you I didn’t want to give you one!”  
‘On top of it, it was my first kiss I wanted that to be reserved for Ren-kun’ Junko took a deep breath trying to calm down, holding her face with her hands somewhat distressed.  
“Umm Junko…” Ren waved trying to get Junko’s attention. “About what I just said…”  
“Oh Ren… I’m so sorry about you having to see that I’ve been trying to see you all day and then this kid demanded such a thing from me, but all I was trying to do was get here and I even avoided trying to give him a kiss. The truth is Ren I want you to be my boyfriend I really love you…” Junko just completely ignored what Ren was trying to say and the fact that she just punched a patient unconscious.  
“Umm only if Junko-ch-sa… I mean if you want to be my girlfriend Junko-chan… but fir-“ Ren got cut off as Shizune opened up the door.  
“Oh Miss Mira I forgot to give you your visitor I.D. … What is Shiro doing here?” Shizune looked at the unconscious teen before looking at both of the sixteen year olds wondering if they were keeping the one on the floor hidden from her.  
“I swear he came here out of his own free will!” Ren said quickly with Jen nodding furiously, just thinking to herself ‘Oh crap I completely forgot I sucker punched a patient! I just hurt a sick person! I am so fucking dead!!!!!’  
“This kid just keeps giving us trouble did he pass out again?” Shizune knelt down examining the boy quickly before looking at the teens with a very analytical look, wanting a straight answer from them.  
“I may have collided with his head, but I really didn’t mean to punch him that was an accident! I was trying to show Junko's how my one arm was doing and I didn't see him at all!!! Really!! ” Ren said sheepishly covering up for Junko, knowing fully well that Junko may never get a chance to see him again if she took the blame.  
“Hmm… alright...” Shizune sighed, just handing the I.D. to Junko before calling for a gurney to be brought in for Shiro; then looking at Ren said “You volleyball players have a strong arms don’t you? He’s completely knocked out, oh well at least it will be easier to get him back to his room.”  
“Umm yeah I guess we… wait how did you know I played volleyball?” Ren looked at Junko curiously wondering if while Junko was lost she mentioned it to the nurse, but Junko only shrugged in confusion.  
“It’s kind of hard to not forget all of the volleyball players that had to stay here after that accident a month ago, anyway I should leave you two alone sorry this brat had to bother you.” Shizune just bringing the unconscious Shiro out of the room with another nurse turning around once more with a sly grin. “Now you two love birds don’t have too much fun alright?”  
“It’s not like that!” Ren and Junko both said in sync and turning red, before looking at each other.  
“So Junko-chan… you want to be my girlfriend? I promise I’ll try to be good enough for Junko-chan and I promise to get better soon so I can properly take Junko-chan out on dates and dancing and...” Ren just said quickly and continued to ramble, just wanting to grab Jen’s hands tightly.  
“Of course Ren-kun!” Junko said happily, her heart feeling very light and full of energy, just unable to contain all of the emotions she was keeping inside of herself; she hugged Ren tightly, just smiling and crying into his chest.  
“Junko-chan is something wrong?” Ren just surprised by Junko sudden movements and starting to slightly be in pain, as the effects of the painkillers he was given earlier were starting to wear off by now.  
“Nothing I'm just so happy to see you're alright.” She hugged him closer, tears still streaming down her face, her sniffling between harder breathing.  
“Umm Junko-chan… That kind of hurts….” Ren winced in pain from her hug, the painkillers he was on her felt he really needed to take once more, his arm trying to struggle free to grab the nurse call button.  
“Oh no! I'm sorry.. I-I j-just am so happy to see you up and awake an-”Junko let go and moved back; sniffling and choking sobs interrupting her speaking as she tried to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop.  
Ren just stared at the girl in front of him. How weak and fragile she seemed but so strong as well. How his idol was so concerned for him made him only feel weaker in willpower than the girl in front of him. Gritting his teeth at his own uselessness he didn't realize he finally clicked the nurse call button and that a nurse came in moments later.  
“Hello what is it that you need Misaki-kun?” The nurse walked in looking somewhat shocked by the crying girl and the pained look on her patients face. “What's wrong!?”  
“Umm nothing I just ow…” Ren winced in pain from moving slightly, attempting to shift himself in the bed. “I just need my pain medicine please…”  
“Oh yes you were asleep for the last dose so I'll go get that right now. And miss do you need anything?” The nurse looked at Junko with concern, who shook her head, and let the nurse leave soon afterward.  
Some time had passed as the nurse was quite quick with returning with the pain medication for Ren. The medication took some time to kick in but even before it did and before Ren felt himself drift off to sleep. He grabbed Junko’s hand in his own and held onto it, rubbing the back of it in circles with his thumb. Calming down the beautiful girl in front of him as best as he possibly could.  
“Junko-Chan I love you…” Ren whispered to the girl, finally feeling himself drift off from the medication’s effect, unsure if he was imagining when he heard her say back ‘I love you too Ren.’  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Love is not easy  
Nor is love hard  
Love is not tangible  
And yet it is  
So hold on to it as long as you can.  
So that it never disappears  
~ A Scarecrow by any other name  
~Chapter 2 end~


	3. Anger Management, Crazy Volunteers, and Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People call him Hideaki, I call him the pain in the ass who's making this job harder than it needs to be...”
> 
> Hideaki Mira was many things, but being a baby sitter and labeled a trouble maker were things he was not, or least not that he wanted to admit. Stuck in a "wonderful" situation Ryan descends into a very deep pit of anger...

"People call him Hideaki, I call him the pain in the ass who's making this job harder than it needs to be...”  
Chapter 3: When life gives you lemons you run  
Hideaki Mira was a regular average, or rather well above average, guy who liked to think of himself as someone who could keep calm and composed in almost every situation. Nothing too dramatic that has happened to his family ever really got to him much, well… unless it involved his twin sister. He was rather protective of her when they were younger and this has continued to present day. However the actual details of how and why such events have landed him in a hospital volunteer youth group at the Konoha General Hospital was not a pleasant moment to experience and has made his life all the more difficult when he recalled the moment where he had two oh so wonderful choices to deal with. Neither of them were what someone his age would want to make and the current choice made him wonder what his possible experience would be for the other choice.  
“So let me get this straight. You are telling me that I either have to do a volunteer group or get expelled!? That’s insane those guys get off scot free and I have to be the one who suffers. Where’s the justice in that!?” The blonde teen fumed at the principal and lawyers who were around as well the quiet stern glares his father seemed to be giving him from the side.  
“Mira-kun if you are going to think about this rationally we are giving you and those other kids you were with a good choice. The first choice is obviously the best one. This is practically getting you off scot free. You should be glad those other peoples’ families are very religious and believe in redemption through work.” The principal said trying to calm down the teen, since without the teen’s knowledge both the parents and principal went and tried to solve this issue without involving the police sending their children to a juvenile detention center and the long messy trials of being in court.   
“Well he’s taking that choice no matter what so let’s just get this over and done with…” Hideaki’s father said monotonously, already stretching across the desk to sign away at the stack of papers. “Hideaki sign this right now.” He said with a cold expression handing the papers to the boy who just seemed to have a cold sweat forming from being the center of attention.  
“F-fine.... “ Hideaki took the pen from off the table and signed his name on all the forms, finishing them soon enough although the time he actually spent seemed so much longer to him. “There I'm done happy?”  
“Yes. Now according to the contract you will start this coming Monday right after classes. You may leave now.” The one lawyer grabbed the stack of papers and neatly sifted through them before placing them in an accordion style bag to pack away.  
Thinking back on all of it now Hideaki just honestly wondered if he made the correct choice, after all the man who walked in the room to be their leader of sorts, or rather their ‘babysitter’ was a man who looked like he should have been a patient in the hospital. He was probably in his early thirties and had grey hair, his face was covered with a hospital mask and he had on an eyepatch over his left eye. He was also wearing a pair of navy scrubs and had on a lanyard with his name tag with his picture on it saying he was the head of of this hospital's volunteer group, or at least that's what Hideaki had thought it said as it was a very quick glimpse at the man who had made them wait for an hour.  
“Well hello there everyone I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to be taking care of you boys as well as a few other volunteers while you're with us at the hospital.” Kakashi waved while speaking with quite a friendly voice, with no hint of apology for his tardiness, as he did a quick look over the boys and then at the clipboard in his hand as if mentally checking off each one of them.. “Now let's see it looks like I have a Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Mizuku Tenki, and Hideaki Mira. So you guys will need to get ID cards and some uniforms. For the next few months you'll be volunteering here so let’s work hard.” Kakashi stated matter of factly, already seemingly bored with his two seconds of standing and immediately started walking away expecting the four boys to follow.  
“Uh wait aren't we supposed to like get a briefing or something about all of this?” The boy with the spiky black hair and teal eyes said confused, looking at Kakashi expecting something more than a quick role call.  
“Well Mizuku I’d love to chat some more but we are running behind schedule so come along you boys. Hop to it!” Kakashi waved his clipboard in the air, continuing to walk and not check back at the group of teens behind him, and started what would be a borderline string of harassing nicknames to call said teens before they knew it.  
“So...Naruto-kun will be the orange knucklehead, Mizuku-kun will be out teal tiger or would you prefer Mizu-tan? Would Hideaki-kun like to be Ai-Ai, Aki, or Yellow Yankee? And Sasuke-kun could be duckbutt-kun or Pinwheel Boy, or fan-boy, or how about Pochi-kun?” Kakashi’s giddy, kidding voice, seemed to travel as the boy’s trailed behind him while they walked through what they assumed was the Pediatrics Wing as he numerous amounts of children kept lining up and laughing at the suggested names Kakashi had suggested for the troublemaking teens.  
‘What would be the punishment for hitting out instructor in the face for this cruel and unusual embarrassment that might as well be verbal abuse?’ Hideaki quietly thought to himself, biting his lower lip with his teeth attempting to refrain from violent actions in front of small impressionable children.  
After many more embarrassing moments of anguish that could only be compared to smashing your face into a pile of concrete bricks, the teens were finally at the area for them to officially check in, grab their so called identification cards and what appeared to be the uniforms the group tended to wear for this hospital in particular. Only finding out much later in the day that the group Kakashi is part of is only one small branch of a national volunteer organization for youths. Which was more of some useless detail for them than any interesting fact as far as Hideaki was concerned. His eyes just rolling at every statement Kakashi made about the group. This was indeed a punishment as they were finding out as the enigmatic supervisor they had could only be succeeded by what was an even more annoying individual and that was Might Gai the individual in charge of the adults and elderly care of the volunteer group.  
“Well Kakashi I see that you have found some interesting troublemakers to accompany you this time. If they were with me I'd have them disciplined within one day. Maybe I should just take over this task for you.” The bowl haired man gave off a toothy grin similar to that of some well spoken car salesman, and gave off the feeling that he was a gym nut as his muscles were quite visibly buff and could even be seen through his uniform.  
“Nice of you to ask Gai but seriously you've wasted the last fifteen minutes talking to us about ‘The Power of Youth’ and whatnot and frankly we were behind already. We need to go get their uniforms and I.D.s and a job description so come along children…” Kakashi hurriedly started dragging off Naruto and Mizuku by their arms and hoping Hideaki and Sasuke would follow leaving his annoying coworker behind as they headed to their destination.  
“For the last time you morons! Stop making the kids cry!!!!” The spiky black haired male name Sasuke Uchiha set his dark eyes on the two blondes who were once again bickering on how a job had to be done.  
“Is it me or is Hideaki-San taking this too seriously?” The boy sporting black hair in a similar spiky hair with one of the blonde boys in question said to Sasuke in confusion.  
“Serious? Mizuku I don't even think serious would be a good word to describe this display.” Sasuke pointed to the taller, and older, of the two blonds who was arguing with the shorter about how to distribute some toys among the kids in a playroom area of the pediatrics wing.  
“For the last time stop crying it’s her toy today. Suck it up!” Hideaki yelled louder at Naruto, the shorter blond looking upward in retaliation started grabbing at the toy in question, a yellow stuffed bear with black button eyes and a red t-shirt on it that was supposed to apparently go to a different patient.  
“This kid said it was his turn to play with Kuma-chan today and that girl has been playing with it all week last week!” Naruto yelled, his voice jumping an octave whilst doing so, jumping away from Hideaki as the older boy tried to make a grab at the toy.  
However this trend continued to escalate becoming worse and worse throughout their shift and even carried out through the rest of the week. Hideaki was not one with kids. Hideaki being terrible with children was an understatement. It was not that he disliked children nor that he was necessarily trying to be mean toward them, it was that he tended to be way too …. blunt. He didn't know how to filter things for children to hear, especially children who were hospitalized for various situations and problems. Children who broke bones he was more likely to scold for getting themselves hurt in the first place before actually finding out how they hurt themselves and causing those children to cry; one such instance was to Hideaki's horror a child who was abused by their parents and was hospitalized because of it, said child crying so much that Kakashi and the nurses got involved. Hideaki was not good with children in the slightest, so in response he was not surprised when two things happened next.  
“Mister Sasuke-kun who is that scary blond monster?” A little girl tugged at Sasuke's pant leg, said girl was just admitted recently and had yet to actually meet Hideaki formally.  
“People call him Hideaki, I call him the guy who's making this job harder than it needs to be and making children cry.” Sasuke's voice was filled with sarcasm, something at all the children listening couldn't understand and just looked up to the older boy in confusion.  
“Just ignore him and go play…” Mizuku said with a long sigh herding the children over toward a game he and Naruto set up.  
“Hideaki I have another job for you that may work out better for you…” Kakashi grabbed the back of Hideaki's shirt. “It involves delivering items so come along now…”  
“Wait what!?” Hideaki jerked in surprise as he was suddenly being dragged off from him lecturing of the children to being forced into a connected spare room that look similar to a mail room.  
“This is kind of our own little mailroom of sorts. Some patients who are here for longer periods of time receive gifts from their family and friends. But since the hospital requires all packages and such to be thoroughly checked for harmful items and substances so they don't receive them.” Kakashi let go of Hideaki's shirt and stepped over with care not to crush any packages.  
Kakashi carefully sifted through some boxes and started placing various packages and letters on a cart. Each one was meticulously placed and a sticky note attached to each item with the name and room number on each note as far as Hideaki could see. Kakashi then grabbed a clipboard and looked over the sheets of paper making sure that everything was in order and placed it on top of the cart. He then turned toward Hideaki with a smile on his face, a fact that was somewhat scary for Hideaki as the man had not removed his mask nor was his face even visible because of it.  
“Well Hideaki-kun~” A sing song voice said to the blond in such a way that it sent shivers down his spine. “This is one of two jobs that you can't possibly screw up. All you have to do is take this clipboard, go with this cart to each name on the list. Check off their name and deliver the item. Can you manage that without making anyone cry?”  
“What are you talking about I won't make anyone-” Hideaki's tone went from that of a regular angry teenage boy to that of a small child as he felt a death glare coming once again from Kakashi and more from behind him. “Y-yes sir…”  
The day had only proceeded to get more and more annoying for the afternoon. For a Friday this couldn't have been more troublesome for Hideaki. But having the death glare from Kakashi was something that spoke thousands of words of what would happen to him if he failed in this task. The first few were relatively simple, just some kids who got some stuffed toys. The next were some elderly patients who then tried to get him to take home some hard candies and sanbae crackers. The next name that popped on the list however came to him as a surprise. It was the name of a friend of his, no for Hideaki he was still an acquaintance at best truthfully. Not that he disliked the boy or anything, just the other teen was so nervous around Hideaki it was hard to keep a conversation going without the guy becoming a blushing mess in front of Hideaki. At one point Hideaki thought the guy had a crush on him, which was later proven wrong when he was opening gawking at Hideaki's younger twin sister Junko. Without much thought about what was going on with the teen who was heavily injured from last month's bussing accident he knocked on the door and opened it.  
“Delivery for Ren Misaki from your pal Hid-ahhhh what the hell!!!!?” Hideaki’s face dropped as he stared in shock and confusion, dropping what he was holding and running the other way just a little too shocked to think.  
“What the hell was with that!!” Hideaki just flushed red in confusion marching forward down the halls back to where Kakashi and the others were located.  
Hideaki just shook his head in confusion, at what he just saw. His sister Junko was clearly kissing Ren. No! With type of kissing heavily, it's technically called making out. Them making out with each other was something he didn't foresee at all. Junko liking Ren he thought was only as a friend, he could have sworn that he heard her say that she was only friends with him on the team.  
“Well Hideaki it seems as if I was proven wrong. You can screw up that easy job can't you?” Kakashi's voice rang through Hideaki's thoughts and his face only centimeters away from Hideaki's.  
“Waah!!” Hideaki jumped back actually tripping backward and falling on to the floor. “Ka-Kakashi-San!!!!!”  
“I got a page from the floor nurse about you running down the halls making a scene and leaving the rest of that cart out on the floor. You are in a lot of trouble young man.”  
“I can explain I swear!!!” Hideaki flinched holding his hands in front of his face as if it was to protect himself from the man.  
“Then start.” Kakashi’s voice was stern and without emotion, just waiting for Hideaki to explain; by the end of which left Kakashi tapping his foot with his arms crossed. “Go and retrieve that package and go apologize.  
“Yes sir…” Hideaki squeaked, getting up and running toward the other young man’s room only to later to be more embarrassed by finding Ren covered in hickeys made by his sister. Nothing would be able to help him that week that was for sure.  
Here's what we call the end,  
The end of everything and anything.  
Life is numbered by days,  
And days are nothing but hours.  
And when those hours end,  
So does your life.  
~ Times’ Master  
~Chapter 3 end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have noticed I have been putting little poems at the end of the chapters they actually have significance, hopefully I can make it possible for you guys to guess which characters wrote them later on.
> 
> Also this chapter was based on a prompt "People call him Ryan..." and I just went wild with it.


	4. Blood Is Thicker... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Ren enjoy some time together after Hideaki catches them from their make out session, everything goes well until...
> 
> Takes place right after chapter 3

Chapter 4: Thicker than Blood

 

“Junko-ch-chan…. Are you sure your brother is alright?” Ren looked over toward his new girlfriend, who was moving her locks of long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Hmm oh yeah he'll be fine…” Junko inspected the package that her twin had just recently delivered, it appeared to just be a box of foreign candies from his relatives. “You have family from Konoha, Tsukigature, and I don't even know how to read this place…”

“Oh Highcliffe Village… Yeah my family is kind of spread out… Well except me, my parents and my siblings…” Ren laughed a bit awkwardly, brushing his hand through his hair only to flinch a moment later in pain.

"Hey are you okay!?" Junko jumped up from her seat and went to his side, looking over where she thought he was in pain.

"I'm fine really just my arm hurts a bit... Well a lot. I shouldn't have moved in that direction..."Ren leaned back and rested his head against some of the pillows behind him; sighing heavily with a sense of dread.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Junko's eyes wandered from the exhausted face of her boyfriend, tracing down to his heavily bandaged arm and hand, and down to his legs which were both encased in casts.

“Yeah I just need to lay back down for a bit…” Ren said with a strained smile trying to gently push Junko away from him as he laid back into his pillows some more.

“Alright if you say so…” Junko hesitantly moved back away from him and picked up the package that fell only a moment before.

“Man this sucks. I finally have a girlfriend and it's Junko-Chan at that and I can't even get close to her, hug her, go on dates with her… I already suck as her boyfriend and it’s only been a little over a week…” Ren thought to himself, outwardly sighing as the bitter thoughts plagued his mind continuously, and unaware of the sour face he was making in front of Junko.

“- look good don't they?” Junko's voice interrupted Ren's thoughts.

“What did you say Junko-Chan?” Ren finally snapped back to reality, no longer preoccupied by his own thought.

“Your family sent you all of these treats they look good right?” Junko smiled a bit and held out what looked to be some sort of jam bun.

“These remind me of the ones my family sent me recently. Oh and Ren say ahh~” Junko giggled a bit at Ren's surprised expression and the hesitancy he had while opening his mouth as Junko fed him the treat.

“It ‘tis goowd.” Ren said with his mouth still somewhat full, blushing only moments later at what he just did before swallowing the treat. “I meant it's really tasty.”

“Yep these taste just like my aunts’ red azuki jam buns.” Junko said elated at the nostalgic taste.

“Wait you said your relatives sent you something similar before? Do they live far away?” Ren said somewhat surprised; only now just realizing how he doesn't really know much about her family.

“Why do you look so shocked? Didn't I tell you the Mira Family is spread out everywhere?” Junko gave a small laugh at Ren's clueless expression and fast head shaking. “You're seriously adorable Ren-kun.”

“I don't think I'm adorable…” Ren weakly laughed just not sure how to feel about the comment; feeling more awkward if anything.

Junko giggled some more fully enjoying the alone time she was given with her beloved. As good as hospital dates go by any standard. She enjoyed the time they could spend within the limited hours for visiting as school was starting for her once more and her teachers would not be giving her much leeway if she started to skip classes just so she could spend time with Ren. As it was, she was pushing that currently as her father set up a private tutor for her so she could get back on track with studying. Additionally her coach was trying to get all of the volleyball team into physical therapy so that they would be able to participate later that year in at least a few intercity events. Junko had purposely been avoiding all of her responsibilities at home as well unbenounced to Ren. One such thing being the pile of clothes and papers that had condensed in her room so greatly that she was sure she could ski on it by now.

“Umm Junko-chan… umm I’m not distracting you from studying right?” Ren suddenly said, blushing and having his eyes downcast, they had been talking for a few hours and it was already getting late and close to the end of visiting hours.

“What? Where did you get that idea silly?” Junko laughed, trying to hide the shock from the dead on the spot point which she was avoiding so well until now. “If you were then I wouldn’t be here right?”

Ren looked at her smile, which confused him as it was a mixed between a sly cat like grin and a genuinely happy pleasant smile someone would give to their loved ones.

“N-no I guess you wouldn’t…”Ren laughed, seriously hoping she wasn’t lying to him and was indeed able to keep up with her studies unlike himself, who was currently on the edge of decent grades before his accident with the rest of his team occurred.

“So you got nothing to worry about right?” Junko chuckled and chatted some more with Ren until the one nurse, who had guided her to Ren’s room originally, had finally come by the room once more.

“Mira-san I’d like to remind you it’s not in my job description to keep reminding you that you are late and need to leave. My subordinates have told me you once again weren’t gone on time tonight either…”Shizune crossed her arms, scowling with her sunken in eyes, a sign she was probably up the past few days, and her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m sorry Shizune-sensei I promise I won’t do it again this week. In fact... I uh have a test coming up! Yeah so I’ll probably only be here an hour tomorrow tops I promise!” Junko nervously clapped her hands together and forced a smile, trying to convince the nurse of her blatant lie as she had been abusing the fact that this floor was currently full of interning doctors and nurses who were still getting the hang of the ropes and often were assigned to the duty of making the visitors leave on time. Junko always seemed to confuse them as to when she would actually leave, sometimes many hours after the visiting hours ended.

“Alright but Ren has PT sometime tomorrow afternoon so you may want to ask him when is a good time to come over.”Shizune still stood in the doorway unamused, not really believing what the blond was telling her but had no urge to dig out the truth as she already felt like she wasted most of her energy that day. “Please leave within the next 5 minutes or else I’ll have security know you’re not allowed to visit at all next week.”

“Yes ma’am.”Junko waved Shizune off, and looked at Ren once the coast was clear. “So where were we… Ren-kun in something wrong?”

“You said I wasn’t interrupting with your studies and now you have a test coming up I didn’t know about? You really don’t have to come everyday Junko-chan…”Ren said with a sigh, looking very glum as if he was causing her an issue of some kind.

“You really aren't I actually just lied to her so she wouldn't kick me out so quickly….” Junko’s voice dragged on causing Ren to have a headache, thinking way too hard about what was going on.

“Umm Junko-chan I’ll see you later alright?” Ren waved his girlfriend off, his headache still continuing and the look on Junko’s face started to look a little pained as well.

********  
Junko continued to walk home from the hospital, feeling a little bad about what had happened earlier that afternoon. She was sure her brother would be asking a million questions about her and Ren, and Shizune might give her the evil eye one of these days if she continues to push her luck with leaving so late from the hospital everyday. Even more so with her father since she was procrastinating from meeting with her new tutor. Everything was just too overwhelming and she honestly only wanted to enjoy what she could before she really had to start thinking about schoolwork again. And by that she meant enjoy her time with Ren to the fullest before they were too busy to see each other. The chilly air blew through her long blond hair, tangling it in front of her and having her come back from her thoughts to the reality around her. As she looked around she noticed she was in the district with the most restaurants around and hadn’t had a chance to eat yet that night.

“I might as well grab a bite to eat before going home. I did tell them I’d be fine on my own for dinner again…”Junko muttered to herself, taking out her phone to see a text from her childhood friend reading ‘hey got stuck with fucking volunteer work ‘cuz of your brother. Got lucky that Kakashi is treating us today. Come to this ramen place dobe picked out. It’s actually not bad but don’t tell him I said that… address is……’ Junko laughed at the childish message and ran to the address down the street to what looked like more of an old japanese diner, and stuck out like a sore thumb in the rest of the district.

“Hey took you long enough the dobe already ate through his first bowl and is almost done with the second.” A boy with spiky black-blue hair yelled, his hair sticking all over the place and was wearing some volunteer organization t-shirt.

“Hey Sasu-chan and Mizuku-kun? You’re here too?”Junko blinked at the other younger male who looked up at her bashfully, and laughing a bit awkwardly.

“Hi Junko-nee…. It was Hideaki’s fault…” Mizuku grabbed a dumpling and stuffed it into his mouth before being forced to explain what was going on.

“Well whatever, just give me something to eat I’ll take anything.”Junko shrugged it off and pushed Sasuke over to sit at the end, not noticing the silver haired man who was sitting nearby and watching the whole event go on.

Over the course of the dinner a few things were noticeable, the first being that Junko was in deep thought despite seeming like she was fully engaged in conversation. Second being that the little blond who was named Naruto Uzumaki was a bottomless pit and had devoured so much ramen so quickly everyone thought he’d vomit it all up. Third being that Junko found out the weird silver haired man behind them was actually the Kakashi guy Sasuke had mentioned in his text earlier. Fourth was that despite being hungry Junko barely finished half of her ramen. And the last thing that everyone noticed that night was that somehow Junko managed to down four bottles of saké that she shouldn’t have been able to get in the first place and was now hanging all over Sasuke.

“Sasu-chan why is it that your hair looks soooo much like duck’s ass?” Junko giggled, happily playing with the younger boy’s hair as they ‘walked’ her home with Kakashi insisting that Sasuke be the one to take care of her.

“You damn man why do I have to take care of the drunk woman?” Sasuke groaned, only to hear a snicker escape from both Naruto’s and Mizuku’s mouths.

“Well Pochi-kun you are the only one who can carry her since Mizuku knows the address and can't carry her while carrying your backpack. That would be silly.” Kakashi stated matter of factly, causing another round of giggles from the other two boys.

“Damn you you freaky cyclops pervert…” Sasuke hissed, struggling to keep the constantly moving teen on his back.

“Wow wee Sasu-Chan you're so strong and beautiful. You should be a princess.” Junko's hiccuped, brushing her fingers on the boy’s pale face, who shivered in discomfort.

“Well Sasu-chan only a little while longer until we are at her house. Hopefully her family is home…” Mizuku tried to hold back a laugh, but his teal eyes pretty much spoke for him and they gleamed brightly.

“They better be I can't stand having to carry her or be with her drunk self longer than necessary.” Sasuke let out a small growl, only making the other two laugh more at how he sounded.

After some time the five of them finally reached what looked to be a Japanese looking mansion. Hesitantly, Naruto rung the buzzer hoping that someone was home. Only to receive the annoyed voice of an older man who unlocked the gates’ electronic locks and was waiting at the end of the courtyard by the main entryway.

“Excuse us Mira-san but while we were out eating tonight your daughter accidentally was given some saké and got a little tipsy.” Kakashi said to the older blond male in front of him, who retained a stern and unamused look upon his face seeing his daughter flushed with the effects of saké in her.

“Heeey why are you home dad?” Junko said surprised, not as tipsy as she was before but still not sober, and climbed off the small teen’s back.

“Junko get inside now I need to talk to you. Also Hatake-San thank you for taking her home unharmed. You as well Uchiha-kun and Mizuku-kun.” Junko's father said politely to the three males, not paying attention to the smaller blond’s presence and focusing his attention on his wobbling daughter.

Pulling the teenage girl inside after waving off those who dropped her off her father let go of the teenager’s arm and looked at her furiously. “Junko what were you thinking going out til this late without calling home and while you’re out getting drunk and needing assistance to get home. Do you know what would have happened if it weren’t for Hatake-san being there!?” He yelled.

Junko grit her teeth and covered her ears in pain finding the yelling too loud for her, and glared at her father. “I would have been just fine thank you!” She yelled back, receiving a sour face in return.

“Is that so? I highly doubt you could have with the way you’ve been lately.” Her father said finding it hard to believe.

“Yes I could have I know how to take care of myself just fine I don’t need you to tell me what to do! And I don’t need you pretending that you care about me!!!!” Junko balled up her fists, holding back the tears she felt coming out.

“Junko hold on there! Pretending to care for you? I’ll have you know that you’re the one who’s been avoiding the tutoring sessions I set up for you. You’re the one refusing to go to your own therapy and insist on seeing that Misaki boy in the hospital every day from the time school ends to late at night! And you’re the one who isn’t keeping up with school currently. If I didn’t care I would let you do whatever the hell it is you want to do. So listen to me when I say that you’re grounded from today on until I see some improvement in your attitude and grades!” He raised his voice up high, not stopping for a breath or a chance to have Junko get in a word; huffing somewhat after he stopped talking.

“... you don’t care at all…”Junko said quietly, before walking past her father, gripping her balled up hands harder than she would need to, forming fists ready to punch something out. “You Atsushi Mira only care about my image and how it affects you! You asswhole! You don’t care about me or Hideaki at all after mom died you only care about your image and not about our feelings at all!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling hot tears roll down her face.

“Junko Mira you hold on right there. That is not true at all. And if you got your head out of your delusional world of yours you’d realize I’m right!” He yelled back at his daughter this time out of anger.

“Ring... Ring…” The generic ring of a smartphone was heard, as Junko’s father grabbed his phone out of his pocket, scowled at the caller I.D. and then looked at his daughter who still was facing her back towards him. “You miss are grounded no exceptions. I’ll talk to you later I have work to do and I can waste my time here talking nonsense with you.”

With that her father took the call and she could hear the faint sounds of arguing and panic over the phone as he left, leaving the blond to her own devices. Trembling Junko grabbed her phone, and fell to her knees, looking at the picture of her phone background which was her and her mother when she was little. Whimpering Junko’s tears fell even more, quietly murmuring how much she needed her mother right now, and how she didn’t know how to handle all of this news. After what seemed like hours, Junko got up and hobbled over into her dad’s office not too far from the front door. When she walked into the heavily furnished room, fit with carpeting and decked out to make it seem as fancy as it needed to be, filled with a solid wood desk, expensive painting and more importantly a liquor cabinet filled with all sorts of wines, beers, and spirits. Opening the cabinet in a haze, Junko grabbed a bottle of American orange Vodka, some saké from Hokkaido, and what she was assumed was good Russian vodka and left the office.  
Making her way down the halls to her room, Junko finally kicked out her door and felt her legs give out, almost dropping the bottles along the way, only to be stopped by her small side table used for studying. Grabbing the empty water glass from the table Junko unscrewed the top of the orange vodka and poured it to the brim. Junko waited for a moment before she took a sip and took one more look at her phone with sad, dead eyes muttering to herself before she drank.

“Bottoms up.” Clinking the glass against the bottle and taking her drink.

******  
“119 to dispatch. Send paramedics to district 9.”

“Paramedics squad 4 to dispatch we are near the area what’s the emergency?”

“Dispatch to squad 4. Sixteen year old female found in her house. Father reports she’s cold, and has labored breathing. Possible alcohol intoxication is suspected. Immediate help is required”

“Squad 4 to dispatch. We’re on route.”

“Roger. Father has been notified. The address is-”

*****  
Life isn't easy  
It's easy to drown one’s sorrows  
Drown them in poisons and call them cures  
In negativities and call it justified  
In pleasure and call it therapy  
Or in pains to cover their grief  
Life is not easy  
But death is never the solution

~[BlaNkSpaCe]


End file.
